Metroid: Choroid 1
by TheYellowFlash4545
Summary: Samus Aran has finally settled down from the hardcore life of being a bounty hunter. But when an attack on Earth disturbed her peace, she decided to take action about it.
1. Prologue

_"We're sorry to see such an amazing bounty hunter go, Samus Aran." A male voice spoke in a rather upsetting and regretful voice._

 _I sighed and took a deep breath in before speaking up. "It was wonderful being able to work for such a prestigious company but I'm afraid that my time is up here in the Galactic Federation."_

 _The man merely shrugged off what I said and opened the exit door for me. I gave him a curt nod and left the building._

* * *

My name is Samus Aran. I was raised in Planet Zebes and I was a bounty hunter at the Galactic Federation but I realized I should stop being a bounty hunter and take it easy over in a passive planet. Let's fast forward to a few months later:

Fortunate for me, I found a planet inhabited by humans like me and I lived in this planet. Earth, I believe it was called.

There were a few things I needed to learn while in Earth. First thing was I needed to get another job in order to buy a mini house they call an apartment. The next thing I learned was I couldn't wear my Zero Suit in public. It disappointed me they didn't allow me to wear one of the only armor I feel protected with. Of course, I brought some of my power suits with me.

Another thing was I couldn't even carry my Plasma gun around with me! These people called the police (they're sort of like the bounty hunters of Earth… I think?) Told me they would let me go with a warning but if I carried my Plasma gun around in the public again, they would have to arrest me.

I also had to buy these… revealing clothes in order to replace my Zero Suit. I don't think people seem to like it. They always stare at me when I'm wearing them. It's… uncomfortable.

Everything was going great. I was enjoying my life in New York City until something just had to happen to ruin my peaceful life.

* * *

Hey everybody! This is my first attempt at a Metroid fan fiction. I sorta based this off of Ironman since both Tony Stark and Samus Aran are robotic heroes. So why not give it a shot! I hope you enjoyed the prologue!


	2. Chapter 1

I was inside a building where they served food to me. It was delicious! It was like something round with this black thing inside a white soft thing they call bread. Apparently, when I asked one of the workers, they told me it was called a hamburger. I know it's a strange name but I loved it!

While eating the hamburger in sheer awe, I noticed a man walking towards me and sitting in the chair next to me. Oh boy, my first conversation with the humans on this planet…

He made me feel less uncomfortable by speaking first. "Hey." He said coolly giving me a bright smile.

Wow, this is weird. I'm not used to talking with much people about my personal life except… _Adam_. No, I have to get the past out of my head. Right now, I need to focus on the man in front of me.

"Hello." I said politely. The man was really nice looking. He had short black hair styled in a messy way which looked amazing and had bright hazel eyes. Did he sit with me because of the clothes?

He leaned out of his seat and more towards the table making me feel even more awkward. "Oh, that wasn't a very polite introduction. Lemme start again! Hey, my name is Alvar!" He said extending his hands towards me.

I shook his hands and raised an eyebrow over his name. "Alvar? The name sounds rather… space-ish." I said hesitating over my choice of words.

"It is!" He replied quickly. "I never got your name. What is it?" He asked me.

At first, I was scared to give him my name thinking it sounded too space-ish but I quickly changed my mind when I realized his name was weirder than mine.

"Samus Aran. I just moved into this planet- city! I'm not really used to this lifestyle." I said feeling a little embarrassed.

Alvar smiled at me again. I have a feeling he's trying to make me feel welcomed and comfortable.

"Don't worry much about it! In a few weeks, you'll be used to this lifestyle. I also came from a sort of… different area. But I much prefer it here in New York." He reassured me.

Before I even had to time to ask him where he used to live, he quickly changed the subject. "Samus, do you have a phone number?" Alvar asked me while taking his phone out of his pocket.

I heard of phones before. In the Galactic Federation, they had much more advanced versions of it. Luckily for me, I bought a phone after living in NY for a few days. I exchanged numbers with Alvar and he said he'll give me a call someday.

The rest of the day remained quiet and I just spent the whole day exploring New York. I like it here.

* * *

"What did you find out about her" A male voice asked a shadowy figure standing next to him.

The figure paused before replying to the man. "She is Samus Aran. What I don't understand is… why is she in this planet? Isn't she part of the Federation?" He asked.

The Male voice spoke again. "She left the GF. The reasons are unknown but I'm sure you can find that out, right Sultrex?"

"Yes, you're right."

* * *

The weeks went by much faster than I expected. I went to different stores and tried out new things. I bought some more of the weird clothes and some books to read.

While reading one of the books, I heard a crashing bomb sound coming from outside near Central Park. It startled me so I quickly opened up my window to see what was going on. Sure enough, I saw smoke coming from Central Park.

I don't know what came over me but I felt the need to go and check this out. I haven't worn my Power Suit in months but I needed to wear it if I wanted to be protected while checking out the area.

Without hesitation, I went inside my closet and found my Power Suit. I took it out of the confined area and suited myself in it. Fortunate for me, my apartment window is big enough for me to fly out from wearing my Power Suit.

I might be a bit rusty since I haven't fought anyone or _anything_ in months but if I'm going to be living here, I want peacefulness for me and the other inhabitants of this city.


	3. Chapter 2

Heyya there! Welcome to the next chapter of my Metroid story! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I flied out of my window and flew down into Central Park. I wasted no time to turn on my Scan Visor and looked around the area. My radar sensed a strong electrical presence in Central Park near me. I charged up my power beam and studied my surroundings a few times before I noticed it.

A bounty hunter was right in front of me. But he wasn't like the ones in the Federation. He had a Power Suit. There wasn't much of a difference between mine and his. But his was a bit more bulky and it looked more modern. It was like I was looking at a doppelganger…

"Samus Aran. Galactic Federation's best bounty hunter I heard…" A voice with voice changer said startling me.

Voice changer… I never had a voice changer upgrade in my power suit.

"I don't go by, 'Galactic Federation's best bounty hunter' anymore. I would recommend you to leave this planet at once." I said harshly.

The voice laughed. "I see you're still retained your brutal personality. Yes, I've heard a lot about you, Samus darling." He said the, 'darling' part sarcastically.

"What's your name? I'm tired of this conversation being one sided." I said starting to get really agitated. This guy isn't on my nice list…

He laughed again which ticked me off. "Sultrex is the name. At your service." He said while bowing down.

"Stop it with the jokes and leave now!" I said finally angry while shooting the power beam at Sultrex.

Sultrex was easily able to deflect my power beam with his suit. His armor is immune to such simple attacks. I was going to charge up a better attack until he spoke up again.

"Please sweetheart, you can't fight me as I am. You're just a little girl. Stop trying to act like a hero." Sultrex said while turning his back on me, walking away.

There was nothing I could do at this point. He had the advantage in the battle. It irritated me when Sultrex mocked me but I couldn't do a thing about it.

I spent the rest of the day just thinking about Sultrex in my small apartment. It was eating me up inside knowing he is still on the lookout for me and he could make an attack at any time.

My thoughts were distracted when I heard my cellphone ring. Huh, no one had my number except… Alvar. I unlocked my phone and read the message.

 _"Hey. Open your door."_

Open my door? What kind of joke is this? Maybe this is Sultrex attacking me again… I went into my kitchen and took the sharpest knife out of the drawer. I slowly creeped my way towards the door and swung it open with my knife ready to stab someone.

Of course, Alvar just had to be at my door and I made myself look like a complete idiot. Alvar let out a scream when I almost slashed my knife at him.

"Woah woah woah! I didn't know you were the creepy stalker-ish kind of girl! Chill!" He said putting his hands in front of his face to take cover.

I was breathing heavily at this point because Alvar gave me the biggest scare of my life. I decided to make it known to him.

"Are you out of your mind?!" I started angrily. "Why would you even send me a message like that?! I thought some murderous monster was here to kill me! I mean, it's not like he can even lay a finger on me… I'll get to him first." I said while I just started to ramble about the whole situation.

He laughed off my rambling and spoke up. "Come on, darling. Wanna go to Central Park? It looks really nice at night." He offered.

For some reason, I felt like I couldn't say, "no" to him. So, I said, "yes".

Alvar brought me around all of Central Park that was opened. Since the encounter I had with Sultrex sort of caused some damaged… We talked about all sorts of things. Apparently, he was very interested in astronomy. So since I was raised in space, I talked to him about the planets without revealing too much information about my past.

We finally settled down on the grass and stared at the moon and stars together. We didn't talk or anything. The peacefulness made me forget all about my worries. Just when I was almost falling asleep to the silence, Alvar started to talk to me.

"Isn't it peaceful out here? Doesn't it just… make you want to forget everything?" He asked me drowsily.

I replied with a mere, "Mmhm."

"Samus," He begun. "I want to get to know you better. You're so different and… interesting."

I opened my eyes and stared at Alvar while my heart started to beat faster. I wanted to tell Alvar that I'm a broken person inside and it won't be a good idea to get to know me. I wanted to tell him that I'm not like the rest of other women I wanted to tell him to stay away. But did he listen when he came forward towards me?

He slowly placed his lips on mine and relished my taste and flavor. The kiss didn't seem desperate… it seemed more like he was enjoying the time he spent with me.

What am I getting into?


End file.
